


Detachment

by Branch



Series: Translated [12]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura and Sanada discuss the future a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detachment

Yukimura lay with his head turned to look out the open screens, into his garden. Spring sunlight, softer and lighter than the heat of summer, made the small leaves glow and skipped over the water of the pool as the breeze ruffled its surface.

It was beautiful and serene, and normally Genichirou would have shared an appreciative quiet, complimenting his friend silently on this space. Today was not normal, though. They hadn’t had normal days since the start of winter.

Yukimura turned his head back to look up at the ceiling. "I may not be with you at Kawanakajima this time." The curve of his mouth could not be called a smile.

Genichirou frowned. "Yukimura."

"Have you seen?" Yukimura asked, quietly. "The peach blossoms are already passing." His expression was calm. "As everything does."

An unaccustomed chill settled in Genichirou’s stomach. Yukimura could be chilling at times, of course, but it was the brutal, living cold of spring water–something that never froze and always moved. This… this was the dead chill of ice. His own years of study and meditation told him it was a good and suitable thing, that Yukimura realized the passing nature of all life. But the hotter core of him insisted it was wrong.

Attempting to balance his own thoughts, Genichirou found himself remembering another afternoon in this garden, years ago. "You promised you would lead us back there as many times as victory required," he said, and his lips quirked wryly as he looked down at Yukimura. "It isn’t like you to break a promise."

Yukimura blinked and his eyes refocused on Genichirou at last, wide with surprise. They were silent for long moments, watching each other while birds called in the garden.

Finally Yukimura smiled, and this time it was genuine. "Of course." The breeze lifted the leaves of the maple beyond the screen, and sunlight poured over them showing gray eyes gleaming and alive again. "I’m sorry to have troubled you, Sanada."

Genichirou waved a hand, disclaiming any trouble, and they both relaxed, looking out once more into the strong, serene lines of the garden.

**End **


End file.
